Kessler Blitz
Kessler Blitz is an S-Class Mage of the Red Lotus Dark Guild and a member of its team: the Twelve Magic Knights. Profile and Stats Name: Kessler Blitz Alias: Age: 28 Classification: Human, S-Class Mage of the Red Lotus Affiliation: Red Lotus Gender: Male Height: 183 cm (6'0") Weight: 90 kg (198 lbs.) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Unknown (formerly Black) Status: Inactive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Rapier Class: Attack Potency: Town level Speed: Hypersonic+ combat, attack and reaction speeds Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several Dozen Meters Intelligence: Gifted First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Kessler is a tall man with a wide shouldered muscular physique, usually covered head to toe with dark brown leather military fatigues. The high collared overcoat is complemented by the officer cap worn almost without fail over the white mask covering his whole head. The breathing apparatus that gives him an unforgettable visage of stoic menace, which covers the scars of his the loss of skin on his face and under his right arm. A cutlass is sheathed on his hip can be seen with a brass hilt, being the only seen weapon on his person. Personality Kessler has a calm and collected air, coupled with a polite manner towards his superiors and a commanding tone towards his troops. History Plot Powers and Abilities Ice-Make: A type of Molding Magic that involves the creation of ice. The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used for offensive, defensive or miscellaneous purposes. Outside of combat, the user can also change their surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. He is very skilled in both Static Ice-Make (which allows the user to create inanimate objects and weapons out of ice) and Static Ice-Make (which allows the user to create animal sculptures made of ice), far surperior to Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Bastia, both prodigioius Ice-Make users of their own respective style. *'Dynamic Ice-Make': **'Ice-Make: Hawk': **'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger': **'Ice-Make: Gorilla': **'Ice-Make: Dragonfly': **'Ice-Make: Jaguar': **'Ice-Make: Snow Dragon': *'Static Ice-Make': **'Ice-Make: Sword': **'Ice-Make: Lion': **'Ice-Make: Shield': **'Ice-Make: Clone': **'Ice-Make: Titan Feet': Fire Magic: A form of Caster and Holder Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. *'Fire Bullet': *'Fire Wall': *'Fire Doll': *'Fire Magnum': Expert Swordsman Specialist: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Keen Tactician: Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Twelve Magic Knights, Kessler's own Magic Power is far more powerful than the rest, while stated to be on par with above S-Class level Mages like Kensei Ares, known as the "Mage of War" for his vast combat experience and usage of the legendary God's Armor, Horan, known as the "Mage Collector" for collecting various Mages and summoning them in battle, and Nightmare, known as the "Soul Destroyer" for wielding the legendary Soul Edge that rips the soul out of an individual, and also destroying a large-scale town in a single night. Weaknesses * Equipment Rapier: Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Red Lotus Members Category:Twelve Magic Knights Category:Antagonists